


Why Couldn't I Come Up With a Better Name for the Café

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Junhong has a crush on Daehyun and Youngjae but they're dating eachother. Stuff happens and now he has a date with Youngjae.





	Why Couldn't I Come Up With a Better Name for the Café

**Junhong pov~**

The strobe lights were starting to hurt Junhong’s eyes as he drunkenly swayed off the makeshift dance floor, tugging the guy he was dancing with along with him. Junhong wasn’t sure who he's been dancing with but they moved pretty decent… For a drunk college student. It wasn’t until they stopped in the well lit kitchen did Junhong get a good look at his partner. He couldn’t help but stare at the other while his brain processed. For the past hour and a half, Junhong has been dancing with his taken crush since high school, Jung Daehyun. How could the younger not notice this before? Where was Youngjae, Daehyun lover and also Junhong’s middle school crush. (Poor baby gets crushes so easily.) The questions suddenly stopped when Daehyun pulled the taller closer to him and Junhong’s boozed brain went into a full on meltdown. 

“Hey.” Daehyun whispered.

“Hi.” Junhong whispered shyly, his mind was racing yet empty.

“You’re really cute.” The older smirked and Junhong felt weak to his knees.

Before Junhong could say anything, he felt something warm on his face. It took a few moments for him to realize Daehyun, his crush for years was kissing him. The older had pressed a leg in between Junhong’s causing the younger to moan. The cold hands creeping under his shirt snapped Junhong out of his hazy mind, he quickly pushed Daehyun away panting hard.

“I can’t… What about Youngjae.” Junhong muttered, unsure the older man heard him but with how pale Daehyun became it was clear he realized his mistake. Daehyun backed off completely and started to pace a bit, running his hand through his hair.

“I won’t tell him.” Junhong said quietly, hoping it would help calm the older man. Daehyun looked at him before nodding his head.

“I should get going, it’s pretty late. See you around… Sorry.” Daehyun waved then left the room. Junhong slid down to the floor and buried his head into his knees. He stayed in that position until Jongup found him to take him home. Junhong was thankful his best friend didn’t ask any questions and hoped he’d forget this night. Sadly the next morning Junhong still remembered everything. To make things worse it seemed fate had decided to place Daehyun or Youngjae everywhere he went. Yongguk had pulled Junhong to the usual meetup spot, where Himchan and Jongup were already waiting. “You're going to tell us what's going on.” Yongguk demand. All of them were concerned for their youngest friend, he had been skittish these past few days. 

“What do you mean? Nothing is going on…” Junhong mumbled, trying to look innocent.

“Bullshit.” Yongguk grabbed Junhong into a choke hold rubbing his knuckles into the youngest skull.

“Okay okay.” Yongguk released Junhong and waited for him to spill. “IkissedDaehyun.”

“What?”

“He kissed Daehyun.” Jongup said slower.

“Daehyun, as in crush Daehyun? The one dating Youngjae, who you also have a crush on. Are you trying to be a homewrecker?” Himchan had a scandalous look on his face.

“It was at the party, we were drunk and we were talking then…” 

“Hey!” Junhong turned towards the voice and froze in fear.

\----

**Youngjae pov~**

Youngjae had corner Daehyun after his class. The older shrunk back in fear when he saw the Younger’s harsh glare. “Did you really think you could get away with cheating on me.” Daehyun didn't know what was more scary, the fact Youngjae was acting calm or the hurt look in his eyes. “Do you know how shitty it feels to have someone else tell me you made out with another dude instead of you coming clean. Who was it?” 

“I'm so sorry, I don’t know what came over me… It was that cute freshman Junhong, you know the one we-” Daehyun stopped his rambling to make an excuse “b-but it wasn't his fault! We were drunk an-” Youngjae cut him off.

“Isn’t that him over there?” before Daehyun could stop him, Youngjae was walking up to Junhong. “Hey!” The younger man turned towards Youngjae, eyes widening in fear as he approached. Junhong raised his hands and started to stutter out an apology but Youngjae was having none of that. The shorter male pulled Junhong down by his shirt collar and kissed him. Everyone watched in utter shock. Junhong relaxed into the kiss, placing his hands on Youngjae’s hips and parting his lips for the older man. Junhong whimpered when Youngjae pulled away from him. “Void Café. Saturday. 2pm. Don't be late.” with that Youngjae walked away pulling Daehyun along with him. 

Daehyun demanded answers but the younger ignored him. Youngjae was originally going to confront Junhong but it seemed cupid had other ideas. Not only was he eternally screaming but his stomach was about to explode with butterflies and his heart wouldn't stop racing. Youngjae entered the first empty classroom and crouched down to bury his head in his knees and run his hands through his hair. Daehyun sat down next to his flustered lover and replaced the Younger’s hands with his own. “Does this mean we're even?” he joked. Youngjae glared at him but nodded his head. They sat in the empty classroom for who knows how long, letting relaxed silence calm them both down. 

“Sooo… Am I invited to the date on Saturday.” Daehyun used his best puppy eyes on Youngjae, who replied by sticking his tongue out. 

“You cheated first so you have to suffer. I'm still mad at you.” Youngjae huffed but he leaned against Daehyun, resting his head on the older’s shoulder. Daehyun snickered as he intertwined their hands, gently rubbing his thumb across Youngjae’s knuckles.  

\----

**Junhong pov~**

Junhong watched as Youngjae and Daehyun walk away. It was as if time stopped for everyone. “What the fuck just happened?” Everyone jumped and looked at Jongup in surprise, he wasn't known for speaking out but he said what everyone was thinking.

“Looks like Junhong got a date with Youngjae this Saturday.” Himchan slapped the youngest’s shoulder. “Good luck champ. Maybe you don't have to be a homewrecker.” Junhong paled as Himchan gave him a thumbs-up. 

Junhong nervously paced his room, comparing all his clothes and messing with his hair every so often. Saturday had come too early in Junhong’s opinion. It didn’t help that Himchan was relaxing on his bed teasing him. 2pm slowly approached causing Junhong to panic and slap on random clothes. He ran out the door only to run back inside to grab the flowers he bought. Junhong had made it to the café with five minutes to spare but guilt overtook him when he spotted Youngjae already waiting in front of the café.

“Hello. Sorry, I hope you didn’t wait long.” Junhong didn’t wait for Youngjae to face him completely before shoving the flowers at him. “These are for you!”

“I only got here a few minutes ago.” Youngjae took the flowers from Junhong and laughed softly at the adorable mess that was Choi Junhong. “These are nice, thank you.” Junhong blushed even more when he saw Youngjae’s angelic smile. Being the gentleman he was Junhong held the door open for Youngjae and the two ordered their drinks. Youngjae paid despite Junhong’s protests but the older had a rule ‘Who ever asked for the date pays.’ that was how Daehyun and Youngjae settled on who paid and it will be the way they settle it with Junhong as well. They sat down in a booth waiting for their drinks.

“Sooo… How have you been?” Junhong asked, trying to break the silence. Youngjae hummed as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand, he smirked when Junhong started to fidget in his seat.

“I’ve been tired, if I’m honest. Studying for finals has been such a drag.” Youngjae puffed his adorable cheeks out before smiling again. “How have you been?” 

“I’ve been good? Pretty nervous… Kinda excited, but mostly nervous.” Junhong twiddled his thumbs. Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh, he reached out with his free hand to ruffle the younger’s hair.

“Why are you so cute?” Junhong felt his whole face catch fire. “You’re like a baby giraffe or one of those big dogs who try to be lap dogs.” Youngjae finally pulled his hand away from Junhong’s now messy hair. The  Barista stops by their table to place the drinks down, both men give her soft thanks and she said the normal ‘hope you enjoy, have a nice day.’ They sit in comfortable silence, taking a moment to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. “What do you want to do after we finish our coffee?” Youngjae broke the silence and Junhong looked at him with a deer in the headlights expression.

“I thought you had this date planned out.” Junhong said, still bewildered. Youngjae pouted and tried to cover the growing blush with his sleeve.

“I only planned the coffee date… I didn’t want to plan more in case you decided to not show up.” Youngjae mumbled softy.

“ _ Not  _ show up? Hyung please, it’s been my dream to go on a date with you since like middle school.” Junhong explained, he quick covered his mouth with his hand. “Ummm… Just forget I said that.” The younger cuclked akwarwedly. Good Job Junhong, you just outed yourself.

“Since middle school? Wait, but that means… That means you’ve had a crush on me longer than Daehyun.” Youngjae smirked. “That asshole owes me 50 bucks.” 

“You guys made a bet on who I liked the longest!?” 

“Yeah and I won. I’ll split it with you 50/50.” Youngjae gave him a cheeky smile.

“70/30”

“50/50”

“70/30”

“60/40” Junhong pondered a bit but shook Youngjae’s hand. 

“Deal.” Youngjae grinned and yanked Junhong’s hand towards himself. The younger grunted as he was forced to lean forward, Youngjae placed a light kiss on his nose. The older snickered while Junhong looked at him in surprise.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Youngjae grinned before getting up and scampering off towards the door. Junhong quickly grabbed their trash and threw it away, following Youngjae out the door.  The duo was walking side by side until the older suddenly stopped, he held his hand out and looked at the younger. Junhong stared at the hand in confusion, trying to figure out what the other man wanted. “Hold my hand.” It was a simple request but made butterflies erupt from the dancer’s stomach. Junhong grabbed the offered hand and settled the linked appendages by their sides. Youngjae rolled his eyes as he readjusted their hands so their fingers were laced together instead. They continued walking down the street, passing multiple little shops and restaurants.

“Hyung, where are we going?” Junhong asked. Youngjae seemed to tense at the question.

“Ummm… I don’t know?” Youngjae quickly looked around before tugging Junhong along with him. “Look there’s a park over here. Walking in parks is normal date stuff, right?” 

“I guess so. I’ve only seen it in dramas tho.” Junhong looked up at the trees branches hanging dangerously close to his head. “They should really trim this branches.”

“Nah, you’re just too tall.” Junhong pouted at the older man but that lead to Youngjae pinching his cheeks in retaliation. The two squabbled for a while until Junhong surrendered and allowed Youngjae to squish his cheeks. They continued to walk through the park, occasionally pointing out animals or weirdly shaped plants.

“You know it’s been a while since I’ve just taken time to enjoy nature.” Youngjae was walking beside Junhong with his hands clasped behind his back. “Ever since I started college it seemed like everything thing I did revolved around the classes I was taking or people I socialize with.” The older paused for a bit, taking in the pond serenity. “Ignore me, I don’t know what I’m saying but it is nice to do something spontaneous and just enjoy the simple things in life.” Youngjae laced his fingers with Junhong’s guiding him to the park exit.

“We can do this again if you want.” The younger offered.

“I’d like that.” Youngjae squeezed his hand gently. “We should probably pick up dinner and head back to the apartment… I mean if you want to, you don’t have to come to the apartment. It’s just I thought maybe you would want to see Daehyun, he’s probably sitting in front of the tv pouting or somethi-” Junhong quieted the older’s rambling with a soft kiss.

“Let’s get chicken. Oh, and jajangmyeon. Maybe some boba.” Youngjae nodded his head, he pulled out his phone and started calling restaurants to place the orders.

“There’s a boba place near our apartment we can stop by on our way home.” Youngjae said with a smile on his face. Junhong showed his appreciation by giving the older a kiss on the cheek.

\----

**Daehyun’s pov~**

Daehyun knew if he was caught spying on Youngjae’s date with Junhong he would be crucified but he was bored (curious) and had nothing better to do (That 5 page essay and math assignment said otherwise). Daehyun wore a baseball cap, sunglasses, and mask to make the perfect disguise for spying. He hid behind the corner of the café building and waited. It seemed Youngjae arrived to the meeting place earlier than the designated time, what a gentleman. Surprisingly Junhong showed up early as well and shoved a bouquet of flowers into Youngjae’s face, obviously flustered, how adorable. Daehyun’s fingers twitched with the need to take a picture but that might blow his cover… Or make him seem like a creepy stalker, which he wasn’t (yes he was). Daehyun waited six minutes before entering the café and ordering a drink. He forced himself to sit further away from the couple to look less suspicious. He may not be able to hear their conversation but he had the perfect view. Daehyun had to suppress a squeal whenever he saw Youngjae interact with the maknae affectionately. He couldn’t help but snag a quick picture of the kiss, it was too cute to pass up. Daehyun was too distracted by the picture to notice the pair leaving the café. He scrambled out of his seat and quickly left the building to catch up with his targets but they were nowhere to be found. With a defeated sigh Daehyun decided there was no use looking for them and went back to the apartment he shared with Youngjae. Daehyun went straight for the couch when he entered the front door, barely able to take off his disguise before he face planted into the soft lumpy cushion. His hand fumbled around on the table until his fingers found the tv remote, with a press of a button the small living room was filled with cartoon violence and never ending ads. Daehyun slowly blurred out of reality, entering a dreamless sleep, He jerked awake when he heard the door bang open and Youngjae calling out his name. Daehyun wanted to jump up and greet his boyfriend but the awkward position he was sleeping in caused his back to ache in protest. Youngjae snorted at the struggling man before placing the food on the living room table and started to rub the olders back. Daehyun noticed Junhong standing near the entrance, shifting foot to foot nervously

“Don’t be shy, come have a seat.” Daehyun patted the seat next to him. “What did you guys get?” He asked when Junhong sat down and kissed Youngjae on the cheek as thanks for the nice back rub.

“Fried chicken, jajangmyeon, a few side dishes and some boba.” Youngjae listed off as he opened fast food containers. “I’ll go grab some plates.” Daehyun took his leave as the perfect opportunity to ask Junhong to spill the tea. 

“Sooooo…” Daehyun waited to see if Junhong would start on his own but continued when the youngest didn’t answer, “how was the date? You guys do the do?” Daehyun joked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Junhong spit out his drink and his cheeks were stained a nice red.

“N-no, Of course not! We just got drinks and walked around the park.” Junhong pulled a few strings from his pants.

“We kissed and held hands to! It was really romantic.” Youngjae yelled from the kitchen causing Junhong to blush even more. Poor thing. Youngjae bounced back to the couch with plates and sat down next to Junhong, squishing the tallest in between him and Daehyun. He gave everyone a plate and they dug into the food. They ate in comfortable silence until Youngjae told Daehyun to wash the dishes.

“But Youngjaeeeee I want to cuddle with Junhonggg.” Daehyun whined, using his best puppy eyes.

“Nope, you’re still in trouble.” Youngjae tutted.

“I can help hyung wash the dishes.” Junhong offered. Daehyun perked up a bit and pouted at Youngjae, who rolled his eyes.

“Fine but I get to be in the middle when you two are finished.” Daehyun nodded and pulled Junhong up with him. They carried the plates to the sink and placed the leftovers into the fridge. Daehyun let the plates soak in the sink for a bit and passed the time with small talk and light smooches to Junhong’s face.

“Hurry up or I’ll start the movie without you guys.” Youngjae called from the couch.

“This is what I get for spoiling him.” Daehyun snorted but smiled fondly.

“Are you going to spoil me to?” Junhong innocently batted his eyelashes as he watched the older man wash the dishes.

“Of course. Knowing Youngjae, he’ll probably spoil you to.” Daehyun answered. Junhong bit his lip and played with the hem of his shirt. “What’s up?” Daehyun asked trying to come off casually so he wouldn’t spook the younger.

“I just find it weird how both of you accepted me so easily.” Junhong muttered under his breath.

“We talk about you a lot if that makes you feel better. Youngjae practically gushes about whatever you do.” Daehyun hummed as he rinsed the soapy dishes. “We’ve talked about a threesome for a while.” Junhong blushed when Daehyun winked at him. “I guess this was fated telling up to be together.” Daehyun sighed dramatically as he leaned against the younger.

“Are you guys about to fuck.” both Daehyun and Junhong jumped and turned towards Youngjae who was leaning against the wall, sipping his boba. “Please continue.”

“I’ll have you know I don’t fuck on the first date.” Daehyun pouted. “And technically we haven’t even had our first date.”

“What about Wednesday?” Junhong asked.

“What?”

“A date on Wednesday.” Junhong said shyly.

“Oh ho ho, it seems like maknae wants to get to the lemonie part soon.” Youngjae giggled while Junhong looked mortified.

“What! No- no I just didn’t want it to be unfair.” Junhong was crimson red and waving his hands wildly.

“I was just joking.” Youngjae pinched Junhong’s cheek. “You’re so fun to tease.”

“Wednesday it is.” Daehyun interrupted.

“What?” Junhong asked confused.

“Date, Wednesday, after your last class. Let’s get lunch or something.” Daehyun supplied.

“Okay!” Junhong agreed. The three of them went back into the living room and settled down onto the couch to watch a movie. When it was nearing the end Junhong texted Yongguk to pick him up. The credits were rolling while Daehyun and Youngjae escorted Junhong to the car. Junhong was forced into a game of 20 questions when he entered the car, he was surprised that Himchan and Jongup had came along to pick him up. Junhong struggled to shout out a final goodbye before Yongguk drove off. Daehyun and Youngjae went back into their apartment and got ready to hit the hay. Daehyun was about to drift off to sleep when Youngjae called his name sweetly.

“So when were you going to tell me you stalked us on our date.” Daehyun’s eyes opened wide and stared at Youngjae, he was holding his phone with the picture of the  café kiss pulled up.

“Ummm… Well you see about that.”

“Looks like someone needs to be punished.” All the tiredness left Daehyun’s body, he knew it was going to be a long night and thanked the heavens that tomorrow was his day off.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my docs for months now. I would write a part and then not touch it for weeks but it's finally finished! I honestly don't know where I was going with this fic but I hope you found some sort of amusement out of it.


End file.
